


The truth about Lily

by Violetscented



Series: DragonSwanQueen ficlets/oneshots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dragon Swan Queen, DragonSwanQueen, F/F, Multi, Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetscented/pseuds/Violetscented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was posted as the first part of a set of DSQ drabbles/oneshots/ficlets on tumblr so the summary will be my post there: The curse has been broken and Emma is no longer the Dark One. She is however in a relationship with not only one, but two, former Queens of Darkness and that makes her already weird life a little more complicated when a certain secret comes out. While I am a Swen, I was inspired by all the cool DQ and even DSQ gifsets and I just wanted to play with the dynamics of these three strong women together.  This one won’t be NSFW but there will be plenty of sexy innuendo and flirting. Move on on if you don’t like the idea of Emma and Regina in a poly relationship with Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth about Lily

Mal placed the newspaper on the sideboard and walked towards the kitchen. As she sauntered into the kitchen to look for Regina she sniffed the air.

“Whatever you’re making smells divine”, she said as he placed her hands on Regina’s hips to lean over her shoulder and smell what was cooking in the pots and pans.

Regina just barely hid her smug smile at the compliment. “Coq au vin. According to Emma it is ‘almost as good as my lasagne’, which I suppose is high praise from someone who eats like a child.”

Mal took the spoon that Regina had in her hand and dipped it into the pot. She closed her eyes as she brought it into her mouth and tasted the sharp red wine sauce. “It needs more salt.”

Regina scowled over her shoulder at the tall blonde. “No, it does not. You just eat too much salt. It’s really not good for you, dear.”   

Maleficent scoffed. “Considering that I died and managed to come back from that, I am certain I can handle a little extra sodium in my diet.”

“I’m not. You eat too much salt and you don’t drink enough water, you’ll dry up to a husk one day. Your dragon scales would look awful. Luckily for you, you now have people who look out for you. Emma is actually talking about making you come jogging with her,” Regina said with a straight face.

It took about two seconds before they were both laughing at the idea of Mal going jogging.

Mal returned her hands to their location on Regina’s hips. “Tell you what, I’ll agree to fly above her as she jogs. That way we both get some exercise and I get the added bonus of watching her sweat and work those sexy muscles.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “Careful, dear... you’ll make me jealous.”

Maleficent chortled. “Hardly! You know very well the effect you have on blondes. We’re all crazy about you.”

Regina smirked and returned to checking on the food. She would never ever admit it but she was starting to wonder if Mal had been right about the salt.

The front door slammed and both Regina and Mal winced. Emma’s disregard for noise levels was a common cause for arguments in 108 Mifflin Street. The blonde threw her leather jacket in the closet and went to find the two ladies in her life.

“Hey,” Emma said and leant in to softly kiss Regina on the lips.

“You are worse than Henry with that door. If it needs new hinges, I’m taking it out of the Sheriff office’s budget,” Regina admonished while Emma had gone over to kiss Mal as well.

“Yeah, whatever,” Emma grunted before running her hand through her hair.

She had curled it this morning, something she did more and more now that her and Regina’s twosome had become a polyamorous threesome. Emma had to admit getting a confidence kick from how Mal would gently run her fingers over the curls and make that sexy little dragon hiss. Clearly the princess curls worked for Mal and the sexy noises, and possessive grabbing that followed the curl-admiration, sure as hell worked for Emma. 

Regina had caught Emma’s stressed tone. "Is everything alright? You seem out of sorts, dear."

Emma hummed pensively. "Well... yeah. I didn't know if I should tell you," she paused to look at Mal. "But I think something is up with Lily." 

Mal sat up straighter. If she had an Achilles heel it was most certainly her daughter. "How so?"

Emma leaned back against the wall and looped her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans. "Well, she came by the station today and said she needed to talk to me about something important. But then she spent like ten minutes babbling about how hard it is to explain stuff. In the end she left without having told me what it was she wanted. But something is clearly bothering her."

Maleficent and Regina looked at each other. Regina pursed her lips, she knew they should have told Emma instead of waiting for Lily to do it. "Perhaps we should tell her. I know you and Lily thought it would be less awkward if it came from her but that clearly didn't work out."

Mal gave a long sigh. "You're right."

She moved closer to Emma and reached up to run her thumb over the sexy little dimple on Emma's chin in an affectionate gesture. "Honey. There is something that we haven't quite figured out how to tell you. About a week ago we tested Lily's paternity. As you know, she was conceived when I was in dragon form and so I didn't remember who the other parent was…" Mal trailed off.

"Yeah. Go on", Emma said suspiciously. 

"…well, I had an idea of who it might be. You see, I was teaching Regina magic at the time of Lily's conception and one drunken night I taught Regina to shape shift into a dragon."

Emma’s brow furrowed as her mind slowly filled in the gaps. Then her she turned to look at Regina. "Oh crap! You're Lily's... dad?!"

Regina bristled visible where she stood leaning against the counter. "Can we keep it to gender neutral terms please? I am all woman, as you both well know." 

Emma was still too shocked to react to the words so it was up to Mal to reply. 

"Oh, no one is doubting that, beautiful. But you did for some unknown reason decide to turn into a MALE dragon that night."

Regina looked slightly embarrassed but unwilling to show it. "I fail to see why that is so strange. I was young and star struck and wanted to impress you and ... well... mate with you." 

With a twinkle in her eye, Mal stepped closer to the defensive the brunette and drawled, "the feeling was clearly mutual. Hence the impregnation." 

Emma groaned. "You know what? I thought being in a polyamorous relationship with the mother of the girl who took my virginity was weird, but now I find out that BOTH my partners are my first girlfriend’s parents? And that they made her in dragon form? I mean come on!"

To hide her mortification, Regina brushed some non-existing dust off her blue dress. "Emma, you know very well that everyone in Storybrooke is more than they seem and that most of us have a connection of some form to each other, often that takes the shape of romantic entanglements or that we are in some way related. I think you would be much more comfortable if you merely prepared yourself for it getting worse and worse each year."

Emma's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, next year I’ll probably find out that mom cheated on dad with Winnie the Pooh" 

"That _would_ explain your love for honeypot," Regina drawled.

Maleficent almost hid her snort of laughter.

Emma's brows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "God, you two really aren't good on the empathy front, are you?"

Both the former Queens of Darkness immediately took a step closer to Emma, showing just how much they cared for her. Neither of them was good with being intimate and vulnerable with other adults but with Emma they had both learned to let down their guard and remember how romantic gestures worked.  

Mal put a comforting arm around Emma's shoulder but it was Regina who spoke first. "I'm sorry, Emma. Is there anything we can do to make this new development less... odd and uncomfortable for you?"

Emma shrugged. Just as she thought she had gotten used to all the weird circumstances in her life, something shifted and things got… weirder. At least she had support from not just one woman who loved her, but two, and that was a wonderful feeling for a former orphan who was never even sure she would find ONE person to get on with, much less two. If only she could stop feeling so freaked out about this Lily thing. She probably just needed time to digest the new information

Mal let the hand she had rested on Emma’s shoulder trace patterns on the Sheriff’s deltoid muscle. “So… was Lily really your first?”

Emma glared at the taller woman. “Please tell me that you are not going to do the ‘proud parent’ routine here. I’d rather not have you celebrating what a stud your daughter is, considering the circumstances.”

Mal frowned and bit her lip. “No, I suppose that would be highly inappropriate.”

“This isn’t exactly ideal for us either. Imagine finding out that the woman you are going to bed with every night used to date your daughter. It’s uncomfortably incestuous even by Enchanted Forest standards,” Regina said while reaching out a hand to touch Emma’s. There was a paus as their hands joined.

Regina continued.  “I think it’s probably best if we don’t dwell on it. Let’s just chalk it up to history and bury it there, together with so many other strange and unpleasant things of the past. I think we should focus on the now instead. Thanks to Mal and me pooling our magic resources, you are no longer the Dark One. We have all finally found a relationship that works for us and makes us grow and improve. There are no monsters out there on the streets… and most importantly, dinner is almost ready. Let us forget about the past and enjoy the present, shall we?” Regina punctuated her question by squeezing Emma’s hand

Regina saw that both blondes were smiling at her and it didn’t take long before they heard the familiar sound of Emma’s stomach growling.

Mal laughed but Regina just rolled her eyes as she went over to the stove to make sure the food was ready.

Emma turned to Mal. “So… considering you just dropped a bomb on me here… what are my chances of a neck rub tonight?”

Mal let the fingers still tracing patterns on Emma’s deltoid move up to caress the blonde’s feminine neck. “I’d say pretty good. However, it will cost you a kiss.”

“I think I can live with that,” Emma said and leaned in to kiss Mal’s crimson-painted lips and then gently trapping one of them between her teeth.

Regina cleared her throat. “Less of that and more setting the table, please.”

Both blondes broke off the kiss and began to get plates, glasses and cutlery. Maleficent moved slowly and gracefully, with an air of someone who never took orders from bossy Mayors but just happened to be getting plates anyway. Emma on the other hand moved swiftly and cast as many hungry looks at the food as she did at what was below the low cut neckline of Regina’s dress.

Normally Regina would playfully scold her for that behaviour but now she only smiled benevolently and even gave her a flirty little wink.

 _Yeah_ , Emma thought with a grin. _I can definitely work the guilt angle and get more than just my shoulders rubbed tonight._   

 


End file.
